brumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Town Bullies
The Big Town Bullies are two bullies who only appear in Rescue. The male is played by Shazad Mahmood and the female is played by Georgina Treharne. The female appears to be somewhat of a tomboy as she wears a cap hat with her hair tied in a ponytail wearing white athletic clothes. She and the Male see a girl coming holding a doll and balloons. The two being bored take it from her and let go of it leaving it to drift off into the wind as they laugh and watch the girl and Brum go after it. The two follow pointing and laughing as it gets stuck on a roof. As the girl runs toward it the two block the ladder going up both smirking at her. However Brum saves the day and retrieves it for the girl before she leaves in the fire truck waving goodbye. The two bullies sarcastically wave goodbye before the window cleaner douses them in soapy water. Brum comments that it serves them right before driving past the two while they try and clean themselves up with the female bully looking on as Brum leaves. However, in Brum and the Stolen Necklace, they appear to be in love. Brum for some reason has a friendly side towards them. They purchased a necklace from a jewelry shop and The Beady-Eyed Robber grabs it off them. Brum pursues after her. As they are waiting for Brum to return, Brum shows up with the crook in a dirty barrel and forces her to apologize to the couple. Much later on in Brum the Basketball Star she possibly makes a cameo as one of cheerers for the dastardly blue team visiting from another town who win by cheating. She is noticeable because she's wearing a white top like in Brum to the Rescue and wears a cap hat (only this time it's blue) with her hair tied in a ponytail and has the same shape of face. As the game goes on she laughs at the Big Town Football teams misfortunes however she looks on in dismay as the Big Town eventually wins and immediately sits sagging in defeat. Trivia * They are the first baddies to appear in Brum (Show). * They are the few baddies not to be thieves. * The female's cameo in the Basketball Star where she's supporting the visiting Blue Team suggests she doesn't live in the Big Town anymore. This could be for her embarrassment when she got splashed with dirty soapy water in Brum To the Rescue. She can be seen sitting among the Blue Team Supporters at 3:18 - 3:24, 3:27 - 3:29, 6:02 - 6:05, and 7:43 - 7:45. * She has the longest period of absence than any other character as she's been absent for 2 seasons and 50 episodes in total. Gallery The Big Town Bullies SS 1.JPG|The Big Town Bullies spot a girl with balloons and a doll The Big Town Bullies SS 2.JPG The Big Town Bullies SS 3.JPG|The male stares at the victim The Big Town Bullies SS 4.JPG|The female stares at the victim The Big Town Bullies SS 5.JPG The Big Town Bullies SS 6.JPG The Big Town Bullies SS 7.JPG|The Big Town Bullies see Brum The Big Town Bullies SS 8.JPG The Big Town Bullies SS 9.JPG|The male sets the doll and the balloons free The Big Town Bullies SS 10.JPG The Big Town Bullies SS 11.JPG The Big Town Bullies SS 12.JPG|The Big Town Bullies point and laugh at the misfortunes The Big Town Bullies SS 13.JPG|The Big Town Bullies sarcastically wave goodbye to the girl as she leaves in the fire truck. The Big Town Bullies SS 14.JPG|The Big Town Bullies get splashed with soapy water The Big Town Bullies SS 15.JPG Category:Villains Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Duos Category:One Time Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Reform Characters